Slave 002: A Slave of Love
by Gami1x2
Summary: Duo is captured and forced to do what he was created for, Heero gets a birthday present of a lifetime. ADULTS ONLY! 18 other warnings inside. 1x2
1. One

-1Slave 002: A slave to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters, though I wish that I did. Lol, but I don't, I just have fun with them.

Warnings: OOC, NCS, molestation, cussing, furries, Heero X Duo centric, AU, sensitive subject matters, torture, violence, abuse, drama, S&M, fantasy, and anything else that might pop into my sick little mind. LEMON of course, and Relena bashing (get your rackets and bats ready)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(whom ever I come up with.)

Summary: Doctor J captures a perfect slave for Heero Yuy. To keep Heero in a sane state of mind he must dominate, but the slave needs training, and Heero wants to do it himself. Duo is a poor street urchin who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and is dumped into a world of servitude.

Chapter Warnings: Graphic Heavy Molesting, abduction, bondage, AU, MATURE READERS ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter One:

Nothing ever good came out of L-2. Full of whores, pimps, and drag addicts, the colony fell into a despair far beyond repair. No one cared if you died, no one noticed if you disappeared. That's why he didn't bother to scream for help. He just ran. At the age of sixteen he didn't want to die, he didn't want to disappeared, but he didn't want to be there.

"Cornered." He whispered, his pointed ears pinning back in irritation and his long black cat tail flicking in wildly behind him as he tried to thing. He had become sloppy, he knew. To allow himself to be cornered so easily. He turned with his back against the wall as he heard them enter the alley.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, we don't want to play rough." The old man said. The boy wanted to vomit. The man was old, wrinkled and smelled of mothballs. He wore a white coat, like a doctor or a scientist. The boy hissed at him and backed up further into the corner. "Stays need a nice home and a warm bed too." The man said. "Maybe some food?" He asked.

The boy pinned himself against the wall, food sounded nice, it was the meaning behind the warm bed that didn't. He knew that was what he was created for. To pleasure the humans, to be a slave. But he had been dumped early on in life and had not experienced such trivial things. It scared him now, it scared him to loose this freedom he had gotten.

"Leave me alone, I can find my own food…." He trailed off when four more elderly men, all dressed in lab coats came into the alley. He swallowed hard. He was out numbered, any chance for him winning in a fight, gone. They cornered him further. It was getting hard to breath. "No please, leave me alone." He cried out, then suddenly found himself pinning to the wall face first.

He tried to push off the wall, but his arms where forced behind his back, painfully, his wrist tied to his elbows. He grunted in pain and continued to try and fight them. An old wrinkled finger was forced into his mouth, poking and probing, it was pushing into the back of his throat, but he didn't gag. His checks the sharpness of his teeth, and pinned his tongue down, forcing his jaw to stay open, testing his jaw strength. A ball gage was forced into his mouth, large enough to make his jaw hurt. His eyes where covered my a cloth that was tied around his head. He felt a tight collar around his throat and then lips on his furry ears.

"It will hurt if you try to move too far away from your master." The man said, licking the boys ears. The boy jerked away, his ears pinning back. "Maybe a test run?" The old man asked. The boy suddenly threw his head back trying to scream and electric shot through his body from his neck, it stopped quickly, becoming a dull pain and a tingling feeling. He tried to struggle away from them when they grabbed his ear tightly and pinched it. Then he could hear the sounds of small bells in his ears, from the new piercing. They irritated him and he wanted them out, trying to rub his ears on the wall to remove them, but he was stopped brutally but a hand in his long chestnut hair.

He was pulled away from the wall and his shirt was cut away. He struggled more at old fingers worked over his nipples until his body betrayed him and became hard stubs. He felt the needles pushed into them, and tried to cry out again, but the gag stopped him. He felt the silver rings put in place with a small thin chain connecting them.

His pain there didn't last long as he felt a hand travel down his front and started stroking is already hardening cock. He hadn't felt his pants being removed. He hated himself then, reacting in such a way to these old bastards. He moaned behind the gag, and tried harder to pull away. His cock was almost painfully hard when they put a ring around the base of his cock. He cried out and tried to fight it.

He felt himself pushed into the arms of another man, so that his backside was revealed. A hand gripped his tail tightly and lifted it. The boy was struggling frantically as a finger was inserted into is anal passage. He was sobbing behind the blindfold and wished to be rid of these men.

"He's still a virgin. Heero will enjoy that." The voice said. Then the boy felt a small egg like devise shoved into him and he managed a sobbed cry through the gag as it started vibrating. It was strapped along the base of his tail, and around his balls to keep it there.

Next where his ankles. There where tied together with a strip of leather, to keep him from running or kicking any of them, with his legs together, it mad his cock hurt painfully, and the vibrator fell tight inside. Then men stepped back and admired their handy work as the street urchin laid on the grown withering and wiggling in pain and pleasure.

"He's perfect." The old man from the start said. "A perfect birthday gift." The boy dimly felt himself being picked up and carried away. He wiggled in the mans arms, trying to relieve some pressure, but no matter how he moved, it only caused more build up.

He was lowered into the back seat of a car, the leather seats rubbing against his bare skin and he continued to wiggle about.

------------------- 3

Hope you guys enjoy this….please review.


	2. Two

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters, though I wish that I did. Lol, but I don't, I just have fun with them.

Warnings: OOC, NCS, molestation, cussing, furries, Heero X Duo centric, AU, sensitive subject matters, torture, violence, abuse, drama, S&M, fantasy, and anything else that might pop into my sick little mind. LEMON of course, and Relena bashing (get your rackets and bats ready)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(whom ever I come up with.)

Summary: Doctor J captures a perfect slave for Heero Yuy. To keep Heero in a sane state of mind he must dominate, but the slave needs training, and Heero wants to do it himself. Duo is a poor street urchin who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and is dumped into a world of servitude.

Chapter Warnings: Graphic Heavy Molesting, party, bondage, AU, MATURE READERS ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two:

Heero Yuy, son of the most admired man in all of the earth sphere, and the colonies, sat in a chair at the end of a long table looking absolutely bored. He was wearing a silk green long sleeved shirt, tucked into skin tight black pants, and knee high black leather boots. His forever messy chocolate colored hair jetted across his Asian features and piercing cobalt blue eyes. He yawned again and restrained the urge to slam his head on the table.

Relena, his self proclaimed girlfriend, had thought it would be a terribly wonderful idea to throw him a birthday party for his twenty first birthday. Somewhere in time, people had come to think that the twenty first was a mile stone. A legal adult, able to drink, allowed to do anything really, there were no more limitations as to what he was allowed to do. But quiet frankly, Heero had never allowed any limitations to affect him, so he found his dear twenty first birthday party a complete waist of his time.

"Heero, darling, why don't you-."

"Socialize?" He asked sarcastically, cutting her off. "I don't socialize Relena, if you 'were' my girlfriend, you would know that." He snapped. She sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I paid a lot of money for this party, you had better enjoy it." She threatened.

"Or what Relena?" Heero asked dangerously.

"So help me god, I will dump you." She said with a glare that was almost comical to Heero.

"Is that a promise?" He asked. She fumed and stomped away, he glared after her.

"You know she's just trying to make you happy." A soft voice said. Heero looked up into the emerald green eyes of his best friend, he could tell that he didn't mean a word of that garbage.

"She doesn't understand." He growled out. He looked down at the golden cat at his feet. A blond boy with incredibly large blue eyes, a slender build. He held large golden ears on his head and a huge fluffy golden tail behind him. He was dressed in a purple vest showing the nipple rings off to everyone to see, and low riding gypsy pants, also purple, a belly chain also showing. He wore no shoes, his hands and feet pawed like a cats in golden fur. "I need someone like Quatre, someone I can control completely." Heero said. Quatre looked at him with a smile, but pressed up against Trowa, his tail flicking happily. Trowa absently rubbed Quatre's head, causing the boy to purr.

"It took me a year to get Quatre this way, he was pre trained, but his master died before they could really do anything. But he was trained un properly." Trowa said. "If I where you I would go to the pet shop a buy a brand new one, train him yourself."

"I think I will." Heero said and turned back to the table.

"Bored?" Trowa asked.

"Too bored." He said, there was that urge to slam his head into the table again, he ignored it. Heero straightened with interest though, when his fathers scientists entered the room. Looking rather smug, they made their way to where Heero was seated, a crate big enough to fit a human into carried between them.

"Happy Birthday Heero, a present from your father." They said together. Heero lifted an eye brow.

"What is it?" He asked not even moving to get up. J chuckled.

"Open it and find out, sir." He said with a smirk. Heero grunted and stood up. The room was silent now, all eyes on him. He had refused all their presents with a simple wave of his hand. He hadn't wanted them. But know he was curious. And he couldn't send away a present from his father.

Heero opened the top of the crate and smiled at what he found inside. A cat. A gorgeous cat. The boy in the box was perfect, bound the way he was. His chestnut hair spread around him, the light catching colors of blond, red, gold, and brown, with just a trace of black. His arms were tied with leather, wrists to elbows. His hands furred in black and his claws bared with the tense pressure of his muscles. He was breathing hard, a ball gag wedge between his sharp teeth to keep him quiet. A blindfold over his eyes. His cheeks wet and red from sobbing. Heero's eyes trailed over the cat boys body. His nipples still red and slightly swollen from the new piercing, a delicate chain connecting them. His body was slender, almost starved, but muscular with use. His cock was erect and pulsing, swollen, and red, a silver ring around the base stopping him from cumin. His tail was flicking madly at the vibrator inside him, a silver ring around the base of his black puffy tail, and around his balls. His ankles were also tied together with a strip of leather, his feet were black furred paws, his claws out there as well. He was struggling and trying to get loose.

"Untrained?" He asked running a hand down the boys chest, and over his abs. The boy arched to the touch and whimpered, doubling his efforts to get away.

"Yes, but we can have a trainer come in if you wish." J said.

"That will not be necessary." Heero said with a dark smirk. He pulled the blind fold away and fear filled violet eyes meet power filled blue eyes. "He's perfect." At that, the boys ears pinned back and he stopped moving.

He sank back when Heero reached in and picked him up out of the crate. Then started struggling when Heero sat down, the boy in his lap, it moved the vibrator and caused him to wiggle. Everyone in the room went back to socializing.

Heero removed the restrains around his ankles and his wrists. The boys winced and leaned against Heero as the pressure flew back to his limbs. He rubbed his wrists and sighed at the fact that at least some of the pressure was relieved. But his cock still hurt, throbbing with the need to want release, a small amount a pre-cum sliding down its length. Heero removed the gag. The boy worked his jaw about, and licked his dry lips.

"Do you have a name?" Heero asked, the boy shook his head, he was terrified of his man. "Good, then I will name you." He said. His ears remained pinned back and he was trying to get out of the mans grasp, but Heero held onto him and kept him firm in his lap. He moved his hips and the boys eyes went wide when he felt something very hard under those leather pants. "Duo." He looked up into Heero's eyes at that. "Your name is Duo."

"My name?" He asked. "Duo?"

"Yes, Duo." Heero said, and grabbed Duo's jaw pulling him into a deep kiss, his tongue sliding into Duo's mouth, forcing it to part. Duo closed his eyes tightly and tried to pull away, but a hand in his hair kept him there.

Heero moved Duo so that the boy was straddling his lap. Duo tried to move away, but Heero jerked him close, pinning Duo's erection between them. Duo moaned out and wiggled in pain. He needed it gone, it was hurting.

"Dinner is served." Heero pushed Duo off his lap and onto the floor under the table, attaching a leash to the collar and keeping a tight hold on it. Duo tried to move away, tried to take the chance to run, but Heero caught him short, jerked the leash and knocked the wind from Duo's lungs. Duo sat there, hands on the floor and breathing deeply. Trying to catch his breath.

Once he finally looked up he found a slice of chicken in his face. Heero was offering him food. Duo licked his lips and tried to take it with his fingers, but Heero pulled it away. "With your mouth." He ordered. Duo glared, earning him a jerk on the leash. He winced and moved forward with his mouth. Heero allowed him the chicken and went back to eating.

A minute later Heero offered him another piece. Duo took it into his mouth, licking the juice from Heero's fingers. God he was so hungry. Another piece and Duo got a little more aggressive. Erection forgotten at the time being. Heero offered him a little of everything, vegetables, chicken, beef, fish, bread, a spoon full of mashed potatoes, and some cranberry sauce. A bowl of water was placed by him and Duo hissed at the maid, who jumped in surprise. Another jerk of the chain brought Duo's attention back to Heero, ears pinned in irritation. He caught sight of a blond cat sitting obediently under the table, he had no leash on and he was drinking from the bowl. Duo watched for a moment before he, too, drank from the bowl.

"I think it would be beneficial if Duo played with Quatre." Trowa said watching the behavior.

"Maybe later. He needs to learn his place first." Heero said. Trowa smiled and nodded.

Heero showed Duo his almost empty plate. Duo looked at the food and shied away, he was full. Heero lifted the plate and handed it to the maid and she collected the dirty dishes. Desert was placed in front of them and it caught Duo's nose. Duo licked his lips, he could make room for desert. He tried to crawl out from under the table to get a taste but Heero pushed him back under.

Duo hissed and tried again, earning him a jerk on the leash. He watched Heero from under the table then sat back as he watched Heero unzip his pants. Heero pulled the leash so that Duo came closer. He closed his eyes and turned away from Heero's lap. Heero grabbed his cheeks and forced him to face properly.

"Earn your desert." He ordered. Duo opened his eyes and looked at Heero.

"Fuck you." Duo hissed. Heero gripped his hair, forcing a finger into his mouth and forced it open. He shoved Duo down onto his cock, deep throating him. Duo growled but Heero's finger kept him from biting down. So he did the next best thing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Heero growled pushed Duo to the floor and put a foot on his back to keep him there, he tucked himself back into his pants, and pushed his own desert away.

"Heero, dear, you should eat your cake." Relena said, Heero saw the ping of jealously in her eyes when she looked at Duo. "You are not going to keep him, are you?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Heero said, his foot pressed into Duo harder, and he hissed in pain.

"But you have me to love you." She said.

"I don't want your love." He said. "I wish for everyone to leave as soon as possible." He said and got to his feet. He pulled Duo to his feet, by the collar and left the room, Duo struggling behind him.

Once they were in Heero's bedroom, he pushed Duo hard, causing the boy to loose his footing and fall to the ground, his feet were still numb from the bindings. Heero pulled his belt out and gripped it tightly.

"I will teach you not to talk back to me like that." Heero said, grabbing a fist full of Duo's hair and bringing him to the bed. Duo cried out in pain as he was forced to bend over the bed, with his knees on the floor. "Lift your tail if you don't want to loose it." Heero growled. Duo did it without really thinking and as soon as he did the belt whipped his cheek.

Duo cried out and arched his back, his claws gripping the sheets in a white knuckled grip. Heero did it again, and again. Each time Duo jerked and cried out in pain. Twenty lashes. A red butt, with welts. Tear stains cheeks and puffy eyes. The hand was in his hair again and pulling him around so that his face was in Heero's lap, his hard cock rubbing his cheek.

"Suck it, hard and fast." He ordered. Duo swallowed hard and gripped Heero's cock. He licked it before swallowing it whole. "If you bite, I will rip your hair out." He threatened passed a moan. Duo sucked harder, taking Heero fully into his mouth. Heero held Duo's head still and thrust his hips hard and fast into Duo's mouth. It hurt. Duo closed his eyes tightly and sucked on Heero when he could. Anything for his hair.

Heero was soon cumin in Duo's mouth, hot, and fast. Duo swallowed it, afraid to spit it out. It was salty, and felt weird in his throat. Heero pulled his limp flesh from Duo's mouth and pushed Duo away. Duo curled up on the floor and cried.

"Get in the bed…now." He ordered. Duo got to his feet and was in the bed before Heero could say anything else. He was curled up on one side, shaking slightly. Heero changed out of his nice cloths and slipped on a pair of sweats before slipping into bed. He pulled Duo into his arms and kissed the back of his neck. "I am your master, your survival depends on me." He whispered into the pinned back ears. Duo nodded. Heero's hand went to his cock. Duo flinched, but didn't dare to pull away. Heero gripped it tightly, painfully. He removed the cock ring, causing Duo to cum instantly. Heero caught most of it in his hand, on his fingers. He brought them up to Duo's mouth. "Clean it." Duo was hesitant, then took Heero's fingers into his mouth and sucked his own cum off of them. The cock ring was slipped back on. The vibrator was left in. "From this point on you will only cum when you deserve it." He breathed.

Heero held Duo close and closed his eyes to sleep. It took Duo almost an hour to fall into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares of monsters touching him.

----------------------------------------------- 3

End chapter two, longest chapter I have ever written. LMAO. Anyway hope you all like. Let me know. Sorry about the errors in the first chapter it was late and I wanted to get it up.


	3. Three

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters, though I wish that I did. Lol, but I don't, I just have fun with them.

Warnings: OOC, NCS, molestation, cussing, furries, Heero X Duo centric, AU, sensitive subject matters, torture, violence, abuse, drama, S&M, fantasy, and anything else that might pop into my sick little mind. LEMON of course, and Relena bashing (get your rackets and bats ready)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(whom ever I come up with.)

Summary: Doctor J captures a perfect slave for Heero Yuy. To keep Heero in a sane state of mind he must dominate, but the slave needs training, and Heero wants to do it himself. Duo is a poor street urchin who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and is dumped into a world of servitude.

Chapter Warnings: Graphic Heavy Molesting, abduction, bondage, AU, MATURE READERS ONLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three:

Duo woke slowly. He was vibrating. He groaned and reached a hand back to remove what was bothering him, but someone pulled his hand away. He whimpered and tried to move away from the person, but strong arms wrapped around him. Everything came back to him as he realized he was hard, that the vibrator was still in him, and that strong arms were pinning him to a strong chest. He felt something hard rubbing against the vibrator and whimpered again.

"Shh, Duo it's alright." A voice whispered into his ear and nibbled on it. Duo struggled and this time was jerked roughly to the chest, the hard thing, that Duo realized was a cock, pushed the vibrator in deeper. Pressing it against something inside him, something that made him feel really, really good. Duo jerked and tried even harder to get away from Heero, managing an elbow to the face.

"FUCK!" Heero yelled out and grabbed Duo by the hair dragging him off the bed. Duo cried out in pain and tried to pull away, he clawed at Heero's hand, drawing blood. Heero jerked his head harder and pulled Duo into another room. Duo was crying in pain, and his eyes widened at what he saw. A bench. One that Duo was forced to straddle facing the wall. His wrists were shackled to the wall above and in front of him, and his ankles to the floor.

Heero gripped Duo's hair and pushed his head down hard, putting strain on his neck. He attached a chain to his collar to keep his head like that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too I panicked." Duo cried out. He had completely forgotten that he was in Heero's custody, he had thought that he was on the streets, that someone had trapped him there. "Please…" He begged.

"One hour." Heero said and shut the door, plunging Duo into darkness. Duo panicked, not knowing if anything was going to happen. His ears twitched trying to hear what was going on. His tail flicked in anticipation, but nothing happened. And soon the quiet was too much to bare with and he started sobbing.

-------------------

"Trowa!" Heero called out. Trowa stopped Quatre by his side and both turned to look at Heero, who was walking down the hall towards them.

"Morning." Trowa said greeting him. Heero just nodded and looked over at Quatre, thought for a minute then looked back at Trowa.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning, correct?" He asked. Trowa nodded. "Is it possible for Quatre and Duo to play later this evening. I think it would be a good idea to let Duo see how others act." Heero said. Trowa smiled.

"Yes of course." Trowa said, petting Quatre's head. "Quatre will be gentle with him."

"He's still a virgin, I think that's why he's so scared and nervous about all this." Heero said, Trowa looked shocked.

"At his age?" He asked, Heero nodded. "I didn't think he was either, but this morning, well lets just say it proved that he is."

"Oh that poor baby, probably hasn't had a loving hand in years." Quatre said, rubbing up against Trowa. Heero looked a little confused.

"Heero, the Neneko's tend to become a little wild without a firm, yet loving hand. Punish them for being bad, don't abuse them or they will turn on you." Trowa warned. Heero looked guilty about something.

"Then I need to leave, I think I may be punishing Duo for something that is not entirely his fault." Heero said with a thoughtful expression.

"Just remember firm and loving Heero." Trowa said with a sigh as Heero took off down the hall.

He entered his room and crossed it quickly before pulling open the door and turning on the light. Duo was sitting there sobbing, his tail wrapped around one leg and his ears pinned back. Heero sighed not knowing what to do. Taking a deep breath he walked around to the from of Duo and unhooked the chain.

"Duo." he said firmly. Duo looked up at him with watery eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"I forgot that I was here, I thought that I was on the street and that someone was trying to…." He trailed off and looked away from Heero.

"Would you have fought me if you knew it was me." Heero asked. It was silent for a long moment before Duo nodded his head honestly. That surprised Heero. He figured that Duo would try to lie to get out of a punishment. Heero took the straps off and allowed Duo to stand. Duo looked confused.

"I'm sorry." He whispered not knowing if that was the right thing to say.

"Your punishment is not over, I just don't think this is the correct one, this is severe. Like if you said 'fuck you' one more time I'll put you in here for the entire night." Heero threatened. Duo paled and swallowed hard. "In the next room now." He ordered. Duo obeyed and went back into the bed room.

Heero moved to the bed and sat on it. "Belly on my lap." He said. Duo was confused at first then realized what was going to happen and crawled onto Heero's lap. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a hand smacked down and slapped Duo's cheek. He whimpered and tried to get away but Heero held him still. Heero only spanked him five times before letting Duo go, which surprised him and sent him to the ground in a heap. He looked back up at Heero.

"I'm not going to abuse you Duo." He said remembering what Trowa had said. "You are my pet. I will take care of you properly." Duo gave a small smile for that but didn't move. Heero sighed and ran fingers through his hair, as Duo wiped away a few remaining tears, his butt hurt. "Will you behave today?" Heero asked. Duo shrugged.

"That depends." Duo said, honesty.

"On what?" Heero asked his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know." Duo said. Heero growled a little then grabbed a leash. Duo backed away, he hated the thing, Heero had jerked on it last night a lot and his neck was still hurting slightly.

"You'll have to keep the leash on until I can trust you." Heero said grabbing Duo's by the hair and pulling his head back as he attached the leash. Duo took a few deep breaths and them puffed one out as Heero let him got.

"This sucks." Duo grumbled. He had been so free on the street, he had been able to eat when he was hungry, sleep when he was tired, and pee when he wanted to pee. Now he was on a leash, forced to obey this mans every whim.

"You will get use to it." Heero said and jerked the leash, Duo swallowed down a growl and got to his feet following Heero out of the room. Duo was a little surprised as how many people where in the hall and walked closer to Heero, a fear from the streets plaguing his mind.

"You okay?" Heero asked eyeing Duo, but continued to walk. Duo didn't answer him. God he hated humans. Duo knew that he was under them, they knew that he was under them, and they treated him as such. Even know the maids ignored him bluntly. It didn't' help that he was naked. Sure there where other Neneko's walking around behind there masters, naked, but he hadn't been naked in front of so many people in his entire life. It felt strange.

Heero stopped a few times to talk to people walking by. Duo realized that most of the time he sounded bored, and the person talking to him sounded worried, like they shouldn't have been talking to him. They quickly said what they had to say and left. Others Heero ignored completely.

Heero opened a pull and pulled Duo out into the warm sunlit garden. Heero shut the door and Duo looked around, finding the place empty. Heero undid the leash, and Duo looked at Heero for a split second before running off. Heero smiled, knowing full well that Duo couldn't get out of his range limit in the enclosed space. He knew that Duo had already forgotten about the limiter in his collar, but there was no worries in this room. It was Heero's private garden and only a very select few had access to it.

Heero sat down on one of the comfy chairs, his feet kicked up and he watched the bushes moving about. Duo was exploring the place, looking for a way out. He wouldn't find any. Heero was dozing slightly, his senses on alert, incase Duo tried anything, when he heard someone come into the Garden. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"He's in the bushes." Heero said to Trowa. Trowa smiled and sat down next to Heero, Quatre sat on the grass in front of him.

"I can't wait." Quatre said to Heero. Heero smiled and patted Quatre's head.

"I barely had time to eat lunch he's so excited." Trowa said with a laugh. Heero smiled.

"Duo!" He called out. There was no response. Heero sighed. "He hasn't gotten it down yet." Heero growled.

"Heero, it's been a day, it takes time." Trowa said with a calm smile. Heero got to his feet.

"If I get to one I'm cutting your hair." Heero threatened and didn't even start counting before Duo was in front of him on his knees, looking terrified. Well, Heero certainly found a weakness. Heero stroked Duo's ears and smiled. "Listen to me the first time so I don't have to threaten or punish you." Heero said. Duo nodded and closed his eyes, looking down at Heero's shoes.

"Quatre here wants to play, why don't you go and have some fun." Heero said. Duo looked up and smiled.

"I get to play?" He asked happily.

"Yes." Heero said.

"Come on." Quatre said and grabbed Duo's wrist pulling him to the middle of the garden. Duo was a little nervous, never having played before. It was nothing Duo had expected with the word play. He had seen human children play, and this was nothing like it.

Quatre had pushed him, and now he was laying on his back, shaking slightly. Quatre lowered himself to straddle Duo's hips, and leaned down to nibble on Duo's ears, tugging at them. Duo swatted at him but Quatre only laughed and rocked his hips, causing there cocks to rub. Duo closed his eyes and cried out, it didn't hurt, it felt good.

Quatre laughed and did it again, enjoying the noise it was causing Duo to make. Duo tried to struggle as well, but Quatre's rolling hips kept making him feel like mush. Duo tied pushing Quatre off with his foot, managing to get one out from under Quatre. But Quatre caught his ankle and started licking down it, down his calf, down his inner thigh. Duo gasped and put a hand on Quatre's forehead to push him away. Quatre pulled his hand away and moved to nuzzle the back of Duo's cock.

"AHHH! OH GOD!" Duo cried out his back arching. "Please stop!" He whimpered. Quatre licked the base, working his way up. "No more….ohhhhhh!" Duo moaned trying to think properly. Quatre brought the head of his cock into his mouth. "Ahhhhh…please." He begged, unsure of what he was begging for. Quatre went deeper, slowly, until he was nuzzling Duo's back again, Duo's cock deep in his throat. Duo cried out. He couldn't cum, and he wanted to.

Duo's cock felt cold when Quatre pulled away. He whimpered and tried to think properly. Duo panicked when he felt himself rolled onto his stomach. Quatre was resting over his back, nibbling on his ears again, and thrusting against Duo's rear. It was rubbing against him, hard and throbbing. After a few minutes Duo realized that Quatre couldn't cum either.

After a few more minutes Duo gave in and rolled his hips in time with Quatre's rubbing thrusts. Moaning and panting.

"Quatre!" They both heard the call, and Duo felt alone when Quatre left. He watched Quatre go to Trowa and fall to his knees the head started bobbing in Trowa's lap. Duo licked his lips and sat up, pushing hair behind his ear. Trowa had thrown his head back in pleasure, while Quatre, by the looks of it, was enjoying himself as well, his tail flicking happily.

"Duo!" Duo's head snapped to Heero. Heero was sitting on a chair as well. Duo looked back at Quatre and glared. He looked at Heero and pointed to Quatre.

"That?" He asked. Heero glared and nodded. Duo shook his head. Heero growled and Duo backed away a bit.

"Now!" Duo shook his head again. "Don't make me threaten your hair again." He growled. Duo sighed and gave in, going to Heero and sitting between his legs. "Undo my pants." Duo sighed and attentively reached for Heero's pants. He undid them and hesitated. "Don't make me give you a play by play." Heero growled. Duo sighed and pulled out Heero's cock. He licked his lips in nervousness and licked Heero's cock. Heero threw his head back , his mouth open. Duo closed his eyes and sucked on Heero's head before going deeper.

He didn't know how long he was sucking until Heero was cumin in his mouth. His hands buried in Heero's hair. Duo let Heero's limp flesh fall from his mouth breathing heavily. Heero lifted him, pulling him into his lap. He removed the cock ring and stroked Duo. Duo withered in Heero grasp and came on Heero's chest. Heero pushed his head down. "Clean it Duo." He ordered. Duo licked Heero's chest until it was clean. Once Heero's was clean, he used the grip in Duo's hair to pull him into a kiss, tasting himself and Duo in his mouth. Duo surprised him and moaned into the kiss.

They sat there for a few hours. Heero and Trowa talking about the up coming conference of the colonies and the earth. A peace treaty would be signed if everything went well. Duo didn't care, the events in the human world were useless to Neneko's. He was curled up on Heero. Straddling his lap, and resting his head on Heero's shoulder, his hands resting on Heero's chest between them. Heero was running circles along his back. Duo's eyes drooped lazily and to Heero's surprise he started purring.

Quatre lifted his head at that. Trowa lifted an eye brow, and Heero momentarily stopped rubbing his back. For Duo to purr was one thing, showed a level of trust, for a Neneko's to purr, required a great amount of trust. Quatre still had a hard time purring around Trowa in public. But Duo wasn't just Purring, he was a damn motor. His purr vibrating in his chest and through Heero's. Heero smiled and held Duo close.

"It's only been a day." He said.

"Maybe you've given him a reason to trust you so deeply." Trowa said with a smile.

"But I haven't…I've been heartless towards him." Heero said creasing Duo's ears.

"Well if he can trust you while heartless, imagine the trust when you show your heart." Trowa said and stood. "We must be going, we have things to attend to before we leave." Trowa said. Heero nodded.

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer. I will see you tonight at dinner." Heero said. Trowa nodded and lead Quatre out of the garden.

Heero relaxed, leaning back and closing his eyes to take a nap with his kitten in his arms.

-------------------- 3

I know this seems Lemon based, but the Neneko's are Sex kittens, this is there purpose.

History lesson:

Quatre was abused, not sexually, Trowa killed his master and took him in. This fact is only known by Heero.

Duo was abandoned, and spent most of his life on the street. In his state of mind, anyone who feeds and cares for him is trust worthy enough to trust, though not without a little of a fight.

Neneko's cannot be rapped by the person who owns them. Because that person owns them they can use them however they see fit. But abuse is against the law.

Later we'll meet a Neneko who has been cared for his entire life. A spoiled brat if you will, can any one guess who? I bet you can.


	4. Four

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters, though I wish that I did. Lol, but I don't, I just have fun with them.

Warnings: OOC, NCS, molestation, cussing, furries, Heero X Duo centric, AU, sensitive subject matters, torture, violence, abuse, drama, S&M, fantasy, and anything else that might pop into my sick little mind. LEMON of course, and Relena bashing (get your rackets and bats ready)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(whom ever I come up with.)

Summary: Doctor J captures a perfect slave for Heero Yuy. To keep Heero in a sane state of mind he must dominate, but the slave needs training, and Heero wants to do it himself. Duo is a poor street urchin who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and is dumped into a world of servitude.

Chapter Four:

Duo woke up the next morning similar to the morning before. He felt lips on the back of his neck, sucking and kissing the skin there. He didn't panic this time though. He calmed himself. Taking a few deep breaths and tried to turn. Heero's strong arms held him there though.

"Don't move yet." He whispered into his ear and kissed it, nibbling on the pointed tip before returning to his neck. Heero's kisses moved over his shoulder and started working down his arm.

"Heero…" Duo said nervously, when Heero turned him onto his back and straddled his hips. Duo's back arched when the vibrator inside him picked up it's pace. Duo let out a moan. "Please take it out." He begged. The vibrator had constantly made Duo hard, always moving inside of him. "Please…I'll do anything." He begged again, then moaned as Heero started kissing down his chest.

"Does it not bring you pleasure Duo?" Heero asked between kisses and nibbled Duo's nipple, licking it, then bit it lightly.

"Not as much as you do." He moaned out. Arching into Heero. Heero smiled and worked his way further down Duo's chest, and down his abs, giving his navel special attention. Duo couldn't hold back a chuckle as he tried to move away from Heero licking his ticklish spot.

He moaned when he felt Heero pull the vibrator out, unhooking it from his balls and the base of his tail. Duo relaxed with a sigh. But it didn't last long as Heero was pushing his fingers in. Duo arched his back.

"Heero…wait…" Duo said suddenly nervous again. Heero looked at him, in the eyes.

"Duo." He said sternly. Duo's ears pinned back in shame and he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep quiet. Heero brought his lips to Duo's in a soft and gentle kiss as a second finger added. Duo's eyes widened. He prayed that would be the last one. It was starting to hurt. When a third finger was added Duo started thrashing around wanting it out of him. Heero pulled away from Duo's lips but kept his fingers in.

"It's too much Heero…please." Duo begged.

"It'll be okay Duo, the first time always hurts." Heero whispered kissing Duo's cheek. "But you have to relax, if you don't it'll hurt far worse." Duo took a few breaths and tried his hardest to relax. Heero smiled at that and kissed him again.

"Good boy Duo." He said and moved to sit between Duo's legs. He removed his fingers and lifted Duo's legs slightly, laying over Duo with his hands on either side of Duo's head, holding Duo's own hands with their fingers entwined. Heero caught Duo's lips as he started to push into him. Duo's back arched, his eyes closed tight and his tail flicked wildly. It hurt. Once Heero was fully in he waited for Duo was adjust.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Duo swallowed hard, licking his lips and nodded. Heero started pulling out slowly, and Duo closed his eyes, tightly, again, wincing in pain. Heero didn't go all the way out, he did sit up a bit to make sure Duo was okay, there was a small amount of blood, but nothing he didn't expect. He laid back down and started pushing in again. The second time was easier and it got easier after that. Not before to long, Duo had his eyes open and was moaning, not in pain but in pleasure, his eyes rolling and his back arched against Heero's abs.

Heero smiled and ran a hand down Duo's side, then between them, gripping Duo's erection and pulling the ring off. He started pumping Duo with a gently, but tight, hand in the same rhythm of his own thrusts.

Having been hard for a long time, Duo came quick. His muscles tightening around Heero and milking him as he came deep within Duo. Heero pulled out slowly and cleaned the sated Duo with a warm towel before getting out of bed.

"Where….are you going?" Duo asked, looking to tired to get up.

"I have a lot of shit to take care of Duo." Heero said, Duo looked slightly hurt as Heero got dressed. Heero went back to the bed and put the ring back on. He kissed Duo gently.

"So…I'm just suppose to fuck you and let you go off and do what ever you need to do, so that you can come and fuck me again later." Duo said harshly.

"I didn't fuck you." Heero said softly. "You will understand what we did later Duo, I have a peace treaty to sign."

"Who cares about them, it's just human business." Duo said grabbing onto Heero's shirt. Duo hated himself then and let go of Heero, he was acting like a kitten.

"Duo these meetings and this peace treaty are important to everyone. If I have to go to war Duo and I'm killed you will be put down." Heero said. Duo looked horrified. "But that's not the case here so sleep, and don't try to walk unless you have to, your going to be sore for a bit." Heero said kissing Duo lovingly before leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------

"Mr. Yuy." Trieze said and bowed. Heero didn't bow back.

"You are early Trieze." He said coldly.

"Yes, well someone got the times mixed up on my invitation, I hope this will not be a problem." Trieze said politely.

"No not a problem, just annoying." Heero said and walked passed him.

"Where is the honor. Talking to my master that way." Trieze's little black Chinese Neneko

"It would be wise to put some discipline on your pet Trieze." Heero said, eyeing the Neneko over his shoulder.

"Sorry Heero, he is a little spoiled." Trieze said and lead the Neneko away, whispering something that made his blush.

Heero grunted and kept walking, though his mind strayed to his own Neneko, laying in bed just waiting for him to return. _"So…I'm just suppose to fuck you and let you go off and do what ever you need to do, so that you can come and fuck me again later." _echoed in his head. He would have to show Duo just how much he…loved him. He did, he loved him. It was odd and morally, probably, not right. But he did. The little Neneko had been trouble, and untamed, but he wasn't bad. He was untrained, untouched, well until he came to Heero. But Heero felt for him.

Heero sighed harshly, he would just have to show Duo that he didn't want to fuck him, that he wanted to love him. Maybe even spoil Duo a little.

---------------

Yes Wufei is the spoiled kitty. As a warning I don't know if I an finish this story. At the moment I really have no plot, the first three chapters came to me in one night, and I found this one harder to write. So I may not finish it, but I will try.


	5. Five

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters, though I wish that I did. Lol, but I don't, I just have fun with them.

Warnings: OOC, NCS, molestation, cussing, furries, Heero X Duo centric, AU, sensitive subject matters, torture, violence, abuse, drama, S&M, fantasy, and anything else that might pop into my sick little mind. LEMON of course, and Relena bashing (get your rackets and bats ready)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(whom ever I come up with.)

Summary: Doctor J captures a perfect slave for Heero Yuy. To keep Heero in a sane state of mind he must dominate, but the slave needs training, and Heero wants to do it himself. Duo is a poor street urchin who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and is dumped into a world of servitude.

Chapter Five:

Duo's left eye opened slowly, lazily, as the door was pushed open, slowly, as if someone was trying to sneak in. He yawned, stretched and sat up, thinking he was going to see Heero trying not to wake him, or the maid coming into clean the room. So he was greatly surprised when he saw three males, a blonde haired man, whose hair reached his waist, a brown haired man, and a bald man with a scar over his head, standing behind a female, with long wheat colored hair and cornflower blue eyes. The girl was familiar from the night Duo was given to Heero. He pulled the blankets over himself.

"Um, Heero's not here." He said scooting away from them, and pressing against the Headboard.

"It's not Heero we are here for." The girl said. "Heero's not here, do what you want to him, then get ride of him. Heero is mine, and I will not share him." She said and left. Duo looked at the others, licking his lips nervously, his heart pounding as they stepped closer.

"He is a pretty little kitty." The blond said. "Hold him down." The other two smiled and charged at Duo. Duo tried to get away but they surrounded the bed quickly, and he was still sore. They shoved some cloth into his mouth passed his sharp teeth and gagged him. He coughed, unable to breath properly and struggled violently. He was violently forced to the end of the bed, and to his knees on the floor. In the process the men managed to break his left arm as he forced it behind his back, pressing his head into a lap and keeping him there.

He struggled, kicked, tried to scream, tried to claw, but nothing was working. A punch to his ribs made his eyes widen in pain, and his struggles stopped. He felt something crack, had hear it. His lung hurt on his right side, and there was liquid in his mouth that tastes like metal.

Someone grabbed his tail hard yanking it upward and Duo felt it break as well. Tears streamed out of his eyes, he couldn't get enough air to scream, so he sobbed, but that hurt, he couldn't stop sobbing. He tried struggling again, but he hurt.

The blonde man grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and slammed into him. He felt like he was being ripped apart, his back shot up with pain, white hot pain. He just wished for it to stop, for them to let him go. He wished for Heero to walk in, to save him. The gag was removed, and blood and vomit came with it. There was a sound of disgust before something was shoved into his mouth again.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut tightly and the lap is face was now shoved into thrust into him. The cock in his mouth slamming into the back of his throat. His back side hurt as the man slammed into his there as well. It went on for hours, it felt like. Then both men came. Duo was forced to swallow.

Duo fell to the ground crying. Coughing up blood and semen as a chocked back sobs. He hurt to much to move. Then there was the foot into his stomach and he coughed out more blood. And curled up on himself.

"Stop!" He cried out, his voice cracked. The blond man laughed as he zipped his pants back up. Duo tried to get away from him as the man kneeled down and fisted his hair.

"Look at you, your master won't want you anymore." He sneered. "Broken and used goods. That's all you are." He said. Duo just cried. He struggled the best he could when he was picked up and tossed over a hard shoulder roughly. He scratched the back on of his captor with his good arm, drawing blood.

Duo quickly found himself tossed onto the floor and kicked several more times before being dragged from the room by his hair.

-------------

Hours later Duo found himself on a bridge, being tied tightly in ropes.

"Going to through you in a river, watch you drown." The bald man said. Duo's eyes widened. It was snowing, it was cold and he was naked. He would die when he hit the water, he thought.

"No, please." He begged. But a gage was shoved into his mouth again.

Duo struggled as he was lifted and simply tossed over the bridge. There was a splash and then Duo was dragged under the water.

"He won't make it. Hurry let's get back before Heero gets suspicious." Zechs said and went back to the car.

---------

"I think I am going to turn in for the night." Heero said and headed for his room. He had been kept busy all day. He had tried to go see Duo during lunch, but Relena had prevented that. He had tried for dinner, but again Relena prevented him.

He walked to his room and opened the door. Immediately he scrunched his nose and turned on the light. His eyes widened in horror. At the end of his bed there was blood, vomit, and what Heero suspected to be semen. He ran from his room and to Trowa and Quatre's room.

He pounded on the door. Trowa answered it looking annoyed.

"Have you seen Duo?" Heero asked. Trowa's eyes widened.

"No." He said. Heero swore and ran from Trowa's room, heading back to his room, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. Trowa soon stood by his side.

"How are you going to find him?" He asked. Heero was about to answer but was interrupted as Zechs was pulling up. Heero's eyes narrowed as he and two others got out.

"Ah! Heero good evening." Zechs greeted. Heero's eyes did a sweep over Zechs and within a minute had him pinned to the car.

"Where is Duo!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Zechs said. Heero reached down and pulled a purple ribbon and the button it was wrapped around off of Zechs coat.

"Why is his ribbon on your coat. Where is he, tell me or I'll rip your head off." Heero growled.

"The river." Zechs squeaked out. Heero pushed him away from him and got into the car, Trowa got in as well. Heero speed away in Zechs car. Zechs on the other hand took off.


	6. Six

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters, though I wish that I did. Lol, but I don't, I just have fun with them.

Warnings: OOC, NCS, molestation, cussing, furries, Heero X Duo centric, AU, sensitive subject matters, torture, violence, abuse, drama, S&M, fantasy, and anything else that might pop into my sick little mind. LEMON of course, and Relena bashing (get your rackets and bats ready)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(whom ever I come up with.)

Summary: Doctor J captures a perfect slave for Heero Yuy. To keep Heero in a sane state of mind he must dominate, but the slave needs training, and Heero wants to do it himself. Duo is a poor street urchin who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and is dumped into a world of servitude.

Chapter Six:

They had looked for almost an hour. They had walked up and down the banks of the river near the bridge and away from it. Heero was nearing a panic that Trowa had never seen him in.

"Heero, he's dead. There's no way he could have survived the freezing waters for this long, and if so he would be further away." Trowa said, not wanting to tell his friend this, but it was true, his own toes were freezing and he did dare think about what the water felt like.

"He's not…" Heero snapped and continued further along.

"Heero you're going to freeze out here if you keep looking for him." Trowa said.

"Then so be….there." Heero said seeing a matted lump further along the river. They ran down the embankment to the lump. A Neneko. Half buried in the freshly fallen snow, and half in the water. It was Duo, his body tinged red with blood, and blue with cold. His black ears were pinned back and his eyes squeezed tightly shut with his mouth open. Heero knelt down and touched his neck.

As soon as his fingers touched Duo's iced skin there was a whisper of a meow. Heero rushed into action. He picked Duo up, cradling him in his arms.

"He's alive he needs help." Heero said rushing passed Trowa. Trowa didn't miss Duo's body, however. The bruises and the blood. Zechs had done a lot more then simply tossed the naked Neneko into the iced winter water of the river.

Trowa followed Heero as they went back to the car. Heero sat in the back with Duo in his lap and worked on trying to get warmth into his ice limbs. Duo wasn't moving and Heero realized that his eyes were frozen shut, from either tears or the water from the river. Duo was whimpering though as Heero rubbed him. He knew his hands probably felt like fire on his cold skin.

"Is he shivering?" Trowa asked.

"Yes." Heero asked feeling Duo shivering in his arms, it was small, but it was there.

"Didntwa." Duo slurred his head lolling back.

"What? Duo, shhh, don't talk." Heero said and continued warming Duo.

"How's his breathing?" Trowa asked. Heero shifted so that Duo's face was buried in his neck so he could feel his breath on him while he continued to work.

"Slow, badly so." Heero said. "Trowa, his tail…frostbite…we need to get him to Sally now." He practically yelled. Duo whimpered again, but still didn't move.

"Almost there." Trowa said and speed up a bit. They reached the mansion in less then a minute and Trowa went to the trunk, pulling out the emergency blanket and helped Heero wrap it around Duo's cold body. Heero ran into the house caring Duo, who was unconscious now and hung limp in Heero's arms.

"Trowa get Sally." Heero yelled and ran into his room. The maid had finished changing the sheets and had cleaned the room. Heero was thankful for that and laid Duo face up on the bed. He pulled the covers over him, moving wet his braid and tail so that it wasn't resting against his body.

"Come on Duo." He whispered over and over, soothingly. Sally came in then.

'Did you rub him?" She asked, Heero nodded. Sally slapped him hard across the face. "Your luck you didn't kill him." She threatened. "Get out until I tell you, you can come back." She ordered, too stunned to argue Heero and Trowa left.

----------

Six hours, that's how long Heero waited until Sally came back out. He had sat outside of his room all night, had watched Sally call for nurses, for medications, for blankets, and pillows. Heero stood up.

"I'll be honest with you Heero. It's not looking good. I'll start with the breaks, broken arm, his tail is broken in two spots. I believe I can help the frostbite on his tail. The back of his throat is torn and bruised, and there were traces of semen. He has severe ripping in his rectum, and three bruised ribs. The Hypothermia is severe and I believe the conscious with the hypothermia has sent him into a coma." Sally explained. Heero felt his knees go weak but he managed to stay standing, his heart felling like it was going to explode, or combust.

"I'll kill him…I'll kill her." He growled dangerously.

"Her?"

"Relena." Sally looked confused, but Heero was entering the room. Sally followed him.

"Be…care…ful." Sally said but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Heero sat on the bed slowly, and took Duo's hand in his and kissed it gently. Sally smiled and left the room.


	7. Seven

1Chapter Seven

There had been a week that passed, and not once did Duo shift, or show any sign of moving. Heero hadn't left his side. Trowa and Quatre had stayed for a few more days. Trowa had managed to help capture Zechs, and Relena, as they were placed in a cell until Heero could get to them. He would wait for Duo to either get well or die. Duo was healing slowly, but well. Sally was happy with the frost bit progress, and the broken bones and ripped tissue.

Heero was reading quietly, sitting on the bed next to Duo, when he heard the slight whimper. He tossed the book and turned to Duo.

"Duo?" He asked grabbing his hand and kissing it. Duo's eyes opened weakly and he looked at Heero. "Oh Duo, you're going to be okay." Heero said pulling him into his arms.

"Heero." It was barely a whisper.

"Shhhh don't talk, rest, you need lots of rest" Heero said rocking Duo gently.

"I was bad." Duo said holding onto Heero.

"No Duo, no you weren't. I know what happen, it wasn't your fault, I still want you." Heero said. "I love you." He buried his face in Duo's neck, still rocking him.

"Why...I'm used..." Duo cried.

"No Duo...No...you are mine don't think like this." Heero said. 'Everything will be okay"

Heero rocked Duo for an hour before he drifted back to sleep. And with that Heero knew Duo would be okay. He kissed him gently pulled the covers over his body and left the room to find Relena.

"Oh Heero, what do I owe the pleasure?" Relena asked standing up and walking over to Heero. She quickly found her self on the floor with a slit lip, breathing hard. A hand went to her cheeck and she glared up at Heero. "You dare hit me?" She asked.

"I could kill you Relena, rip the bones out of your body and watch you suffer, and it wouldn't be enough to make up for what you did to Duo. A helpless pet, Relena, that's what he was, and look at you, so jealous, hateful. This is why I could never belong to you. You are a freak." He growled.

"Was. Does that mean he died?" She asked ignoring everything else.

"No Relena, it means he's not a simple pet any more. He's mine, my love, my heart, everything you wanted but couldn't have, I will give to him. Because I love him, because I want him." Heero said knelling down and fisting Relena's hair and pulling her head back.

"That...that's not fair.' She cried. "He was a street rat, nothing more then an alley cat, a fur ball." She cried.

"Whist is more then you can saw about yourself." Heero said holding a knife to Relena's neck. "You're filth Relena, you are shit I would scape off the bottom of my shoe," He had the nerve to smile. Relena's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't really kill me Heero...would you. I'm a wom-."

"A monster." Heero said, and slid the blade across her neck. Pushing her away from him as her blood pooled around her. "You are nothing but a painful memory Relena." Heero left the room in search for one more.

Zechs was chained in a cell, had been for three days now with no food, no water, and no warmth.

"She's dead you know." Heero said standing on the other side of the bars. "You can show you're true self now, she can't hurt you." He said, though his voice was cold. Zechs sniffled as two pointed ears lifted out from his head, and a long thin tail pulled out from under his shirt.

"Are you going to kill me?" Zechs asked.

"No, you were following her orders were you not?"

"How did you know?"

"As big as you are, letting Relena boss you around like that, I knew you didn't have the freedom of self control. What you did was bad, very bad, but I think this was a good punishment for you." Heero said. Zechs looked at Heero.

"Where do I go now?" He asked.

"Well I know a man who has enough room in his life for two cats, but you may have to put up with the spoiled brat." Heero said, he was still cold towards Zechs, he couldn't forgive the cat for what he had done, but he couldn't blame him either. Heero tossed a blanket towards Zechs. "He will be here in the morning to pick you up. I'll have a made bring down food and water."

"Thank you Heero."

"Zechs...you are to never step foot in this castle again, is that clear?"

"Very...sir." Zechs said and wrapped the blanket around himself.

Heero left to go back to his Duo. Yes, his Duo. Everything was going to get so much better.

Not the end...there will be one more chapter though no promises when. Just started playing FFXI and it's a succubus for attention


	8. Eight

1A few weeks passed and Duo slowly healed though to Heero's great disapointment, he stopped speaking and he stayed away from everyone, hiding under the bed for most of the day. When Heero managed to touch him Duo would flinch and start shaking. He had tried to order Duo to obey him, but he found he couldn't be mean to Duo, he could order Duo without feeling guilty. What he had told relena was true. Duo wasn't simply a pet any more.

'Duo?" Heero said calmly. Duo looked up at him fear clouding his eyes. Heero reached forward and removed the collar carefully. Duo looked even more frightened and hurt.

"You...y.you don't want m...me any more?" Duo stuttered backing away from Heero. Heero quickly reached forward and pulled Duo into his arms.

"I want you, but I want you when you are ready. Duo you are not a pet any more you are my heart." Heero said.

"How...how can I Heero. I am a pet, I was breed for this, and now I am used goods." Duo said crying into Heeros shirt.

"Duo I love you." Heero said simply. Duo gasped and looked up at him.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes I do." Heero said.

"How?"

Heero sat Duo down on the bed. "Duo you have given more to me then anyone else. I know it sounds weird, but I've never been happier then when I am around you. I felt like I could have died when you went missing. I felt like a failure when I learned what had happened. I don't want to ever see you hurt again." Heero said. Duo threw himself at Heero and cried into his neck. Heero rocked him. "Shhh Duo it's okay."

"I love you too Heero." Duo said with a sobbed holding onto Heero tighter. "I've been so afriad that you would ditch me in an alley, or give me away to some animal shelter."

"I would never." Heero said. Once Duo cried himself to sleep Heero tucked him into bed and left the room, to check on things around the house, his heart feeling lighter, that Duo had accepted his feelings for him. It was a start in the right direction.

"Things will look up..." he whispered as he walked down the hall.

The end. Hope you all enjoyed and for a fiction I didn't think I would finish the ending is great to me...leaves room for another if I feel like writing it.


End file.
